


Hidden Heart

by SeeYouThen67



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone is friends, Everyone's Supportive, Hermione and Pansy are an unstoppable force, Interventions, M/M, Scheming, Secret Identity, Sorta out of character, squad goals honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouThen67/pseuds/SeeYouThen67
Summary: Someone sent Draco a mysterious note, will he find the culprit? He might need some help from his friends along the way.





	Hidden Heart

Draco slams the door of his locker closed, his binder falling from his grasp. He knows today is going to be shitty, it always is when he had to enter his combination in more than once. He checks his schedule and groans, he had library.

“It’s too early,” he says to no one but he hears someone in the hall agree with him.

He walks into class and immediately his friends surrounded him. They led him to a table in the back and started chatting loudly. Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

“Pansy, get my book, my locker isn’t locked,” Draco says.

“Say ‘please’ next time,” she says but gets up anyway.

A few minutes later she returns with his book, and a note. She hands him the note. “I think you should go,” she says, nodding.

“I haven’t even read it yet,” Draco sighs and reads the note.

_Meet me out back, we need to talk._

_-????_

_Please come._ ♥

“Where did you get this?” Draco inquires.

“From you locker, it fell out,” Pansy replies. “I won’t be going,” Draco decides.

“Why?” Pansy asks.

“One, because this is probably your idea of a prank and two, it’s still sketchy as fuck if it wasn’t you. Three, there’s a heart, no one has ever ‘like-liked’ me and no one ever will. And where the hell even is ‘out back?’” Pansy just rolls her eyes.

“What’s that?” asks Hermione.

“He should go, shouldn’t he?” Pansy asks, handing Hermione the note. She reads it once, then reads it again.

“Wait, you didn’t send this?” she asks Pansy.

“Why does everyone think it was me?” Pansy says, but she knows the answer.

“Well, it’s your decision, Draco,” Hermione speaks, ignoring Pansy.

Draco raises an eyebrow, “but…”

“It’s just that I don’t think it’s legitimate.”

“You think it’s a prank?” Draco says and Hermione nods, “good, I do too. Pansy’s officially outnumbered, I will not be going.”

“Wait!” Pansy exclaims, “let Theo vote.” Draco sighs and nods. Theo reads the note and frowns.

“I don’t know, try to find them. Prank or not.”

“Okay, I’m still not going but I’ll find them anyway.”

“Fine,” Pansy murmurs and drops it for the rest of class.

♥

Draco is a man on a mission. He will find out who left the note. He has organized a board of suspects, details, backstories and rumors. He’s quite proud of it after he’s done and has a feeling that Hermione would be too.

A few situations have already crossed his mind.

One. The note wasn’t for him, the sender got the wrong locker.

Two. It’s a prank.

Three. It’s real and he just missed out on an opportunity that will probably never happen again.

Draco sighs as the bell rings, it’s time for the first interrogation.

♥

The first "suspect" on Draco’s list is Blaise, he doesn’t think he did it but he’s bound to have good leads.

“So… Blaise, you wouldn’t just happen to know a little something about a certain some-”

“I don’t know anything about the note, Draco. Ask Ginny, she knows what goes on in the halls.”

“Thanks,” Draco says.

“Did I hear you talking about a note?” Luna asks.

Draco quirks an eyebrow, “do you know something?” Luna nods.

“Well, I can confirm that it wasn’t Pansy, Hermione, Neville or Ginny. I saw them in the hall when Pansy found the note.”

“Thank you, Luna, that helps a great deal,” Draco says, “oh and Luna. Do you happen to know where Ginny is?”

♥

Draco finds Ginny during a free period, she’s at basketball practice.

“Yeah, I got the information you need but it comes at a price and please hurry, drills are about to start,” Ginny says.

Draco rolls his eyes, “name it, I’ll pay it.”

“Who actually lost my favorite pen.”

“Neville, now spill.” “I knew it! He’ll wish he was never born!” Ginny threatens.

“Okay, take into consideration that murder is illegal. Who’s the sender?”

“Harry,” Ginny says shortly and jogs away.

♥

At lunch Draco informs all his friends of the new information, seeing how they’re all ‘deeply invested.’ Pansy doesn’t take it particularly well.

“Why haven’t you talked to him!?” Pansy screeches.

“Go ahead and say it louder, I don’t think completely deaf in my right ear yet. The left one’s a goner though,” Draco says.

“Has he talked to you yet?”

“Yeah, once.”

“What did he say?” Pansy hisses.

“Damn, calm down. We just talked about how Dean and Seamus are supposedly together.” At that several people start debating whether Deamus is real.

“I mean have you seen the way they look at each other!?” one person asks and several murmur in agreement.

“I’m not saying gay but GAY!”

“Can’t be! I saw Dean with Hannah!”

“Bisexuals exist, dumbass!”

“He’s not gay, I say no way!”

“AGAIN, B-I-S-E-X-U-A-L!”

“STOP, we _all_ know that both Dean and Seamus are so far in the closet they found Narnia! Now, _how_ exactly did he say it, Draco?” Pansy demands, now everyone was back on topic.

“I guess he did seem a bit nervous.” The whispering started again.

“Officially gay!” Someone shouts.

“Oh, please! That’s just a start!,” Pansy snaps, “fuck it, I’m just gonna ask him.” There was mutual agreement throughout the table.

“No!” Draco exclaims but it was too late. “You nosy fucks,” Draco seethes at his remaining traitor friends. Draco groans, “well, does anyone have proof on the whole Deamus situation?”

Harry comes into the room about halfway through the discussion.

“I say not gay!”

“DING DONG, YOU’RE WRONG!”

“Oh, are you talking about Deamus?” Harry asks.

“Or Drarry,” someone whispers and the table erupts in laughter, Draco glares, Harry didn’t hear them.

♥

Pansy comes into math after lunch, looking rather dejected. “It wasn’t him,” Pansy whispers. Draco can’t help but feel disappointed that it wasn’t Harry, some part of him had always hoped it was him.

“I knew it,” Draco says.

“Right,” Pansy says, smiling sadly.

♥

Life goes on as if nothing happened but something’s changed for Draco. He can’t quite put his finger on it but it’s a clear difference from how he felt a month before. At lunch Pansy had an announcement. “DEAMUS IS REAL!” There were cheers and squeals and Draco thought he saw someone crying. It was a wonder that their teacher hadn’t kicked them out yet.

“The power of gay love can pierce the veil of death and save the day!” Even more cheers. Someone clears their throat and the table is silenced. Hermione stands up.

“Draco, you may have noticed that Harry is not present here today.”

“No, it’s not like I know everything about him,” Draco defends. The entire table looks at him with a look that says ‘ _yeah, right_.’

“This is _intentional_. This is an intervention. We don’t think the game you and Harry are playing is healthy.”

“What game?!” “You know which game we’re talking about,” Hermione says, “now we’ve each prepared a short paragraph for-”

“FINE!” Draco says, “just don’t read them, please.” Everyone collectively lets a breath of relief and stack their papers in a pile in the center of the table. Someone whispers, _I didn’t even write mine._

“You’ll do it?” Hermione smiles brightly. Draco nods.

♥

The next day Draco sends Harry a note reading:

_Harry,_

_Meet me at the back table of the library in 5 minutes._

_-Draco_

Five minutes later, Harry appears and sits down next to Draco. “Hi, so what’s on your mind?” Harry asks.

“We’re friends, right?”

“Yes, why wou-”

“You think we could be more than that?” Draco says quickly.

Harry’s eyes widen a considerable amount, “you want-”

“Will you go out with me?” Draco’s question is met with silence and Draco fears the worst but when he looks up Harry is smiling, grinning even.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Draco echoes in disbelief.

“Yes.” Harry confirms.

“But _you_ didn’t send the note!” Draco exclaims.

“I thought _you_ had sent me a note!” Harry says, equally as confused.

Back at their table their friends are celebrating the success of their long-time scheming.

♥

“Good job with the notes, Theo! They had no idea!” Pansy praises.

“We all did our part,” Theo replies.

“Congrats everyone! Now onto the topic of Wolfstar, was it real?”

_La Fin!_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first Drarry piece, isn't it? I think. As always, feedback is appreciated! Commaful is a great website, check it out [here](https://commaful.com/?r=seeyouthen)


End file.
